El por qué y el cómo de mi brazo roto
by Shin Black
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu de camino a casa se encuentra con una mujer extraña que dice saber el por qué y el cómo fue que se probocó aquella lesión en el brazo de Tezuka que tanto incomoda al muchacho de lentes. one short strongest pair.


**El por qué y el cómo de mi brazo roto**

¡Charán! Mi segundo one short, pero el primero dedicado a la strongest Pair y sobre todo a Tezuka. Al principio estaba en la duda si hacerlo o no, me sentí cohibido por el griterío proveniente de la sala, ¡Era hora de ver prince of tennis! Siempre cuando hay un anime que me gusta, de repente mi familia esta mirando, fisgoneando a mí alrededor, y usualmente a mis hermanos (sobre todo a los dos mayores) les gusta mucho el tenis y es el ambiente perfecto.

Así que mientras pasaban capítulos repetidos, me vi un segundo en las propagandas extensísimas de Animax argentina para lograr pensar en este fic. ¡Y walá!

¡Espero que les guste!

¡¡¡¡VIVA LA STRONGEST PAIR!!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV TEZUKA**

Fue en primer año cuando apareció el dolor, ¿por qué ahora que estoy en tercero se repite? Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo había sentido ¿será real que mi técnica debilita mi brazo recientemente recuperado?

Nunca estuve satisfecho con la respuesta que me dio mi traumatólogo, por lo cual recurrí a varios especialistas, entre ellos médicos de todo tipo; hasta podría decirse que me topé con más de un chantajista o hablador que no sabía explicarme ni siquiera como se llamaba mi hueso fracturado o en el cual sentía el dolor.

Decidí investigar por mi propia cuenta pero no encontré nada más de lo mismo, lo que me decían aquellos doctores especializados en el área, pero no sabía porque me daba mala espina de uno u otro modo.

Mis preguntas fueron respondidas, cuando un día al volver a mi casa me pasé por al lado de una mesita donde había una mujer sentada con un par de cartas. Obviamente yo no creo en esas cosas de brujería o hechizos, por lo cual no le di importancia por más que la mujer me empezó a hablar.

- Oye muchachito –me dijo la anciana-. ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando a ti.

- ¿Qué quiere señora? –pregunté gentilmente.

- Tú tienes una pregunta que hacerme ¿no? –preguntó y arqueé mi ceja.

- ¿Yo? ¿A usted? –dije señalándola-. No señora, no tengo nada que preguntarle.

- Ni siquiera el porque de tu herida –dijo la mujer señalándome el brazo.

- ¿Cómo sabe…? –exclamé sorprendido pero la mujer me sonrió.

- Soy clarividente hijo, yo puedo ver muchas cosas –dijo la anciana acomodándose mejor en su silla-. Siéntate.

- ¿Eh? Debe estar bromeando –dije manteniendo mi convicción. ¡Yo no creo en charlatanes! Pensé.

- Vamos hijo, siéntate cómodo y te diré la causa de tu herida en el hombro y el codo.

- ¡Pero si ya la sé! –Dije con un poco de altanería-. Fueron esos chicos que me golpearon.

- No, joven Tezuka –dijo la mujer y me sorprendí más al saber que sabía mi nombre, aunque también me asusté, si esa mujer sabía algo más de mi como mi dirección, número celular o documento de identidad, era próximo a ser asaltado-. Fue alguien que no te dañó físicamente de forma directa.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –dije mientras la mujer me pedía que le diera el brazo, yo lo extendí y ella empezó a examinarlo.

- Ésto es brujería.

- ¿Brujería? –pregunté impresionado.

- Exactamente, ¿conoces el arte del vudú? –preguntó la mujer a lo que yo negué-. El vudú es una religión, con fuertes componentes mágicos. Ellos hacían muñecos. Éstos ayudaban a hacer sufrir, a través de una brujería, a sus rivales aun estuvieran a grandes distancias.

- ¿Es decir que un tipo de viva en Portugal puede hacerme daño estando él hasta allá lejos? –pregunté con sorpresa.

- Claro señor Tezuka, es así como funciona y yo veo que ésto es claramente una hechicería. Por lo que veo es muy poderosa y quien la hizo debe tener poderes malignos muy intensos.

- Pero ¿quién querría hacerme daño? –dijo pensando-. ¡Ryoma! No espera, no le veo mano para las manualidades. ¡Eiji! No, tampoco le veo pensando. ¡Oishi! No, tampoco le veo mucho tinte de brujo. ¡Momoshiro! No, ese siempre para comiendo, no creo que tenga tiempo para hacer vudú.

-….-la mujer me mira extrañada al ver que tengo multitudes de enemigos.

- ¡Kaidoh! No espera, Kaidoh no se atrevería, con eso de que es PRO en defensa de los derechos de los animales, dudo que quiera lastimar a alguien. ¡Kawamura! No, espera tampoco él sería capaz….

- ¿Tantos enemigos tiene usted? ¿A qué se dedica?

- Soy tensita de secundaria –dije con mi mayor cara de timidez.

- ¡OH DIOS! Llamamos a ese deporte el hacedor de discapacitados –dijo la mujer asombrada-. Pero hábleme, ¿quién sería capaz de lastimarlo?

- ¿Usted no es la adivina? ¡Debería decírmelo! –dije alzando mi ceja.

- ¡Ah sí! Bien, esto….vamos a ver que dicen las cartas –dijo lanzando tres cartas.

- ¿Hm? –Miro una de las cartas de un brujo invertido-. ¿Qué quiere decir el brujo invertido?

- Un brujo gay.

-……..ya veo –musité aguantándome las ganas de salir corriendo de esa loca.

- Bien, te contaré la historia con las cartas –dijo tirando dos cartas más, en una de ellas había un corazón traspasado con una espada-. Parece que le rompiste el corazón a alguien.

- Pero ¿a quién? –dijo desesperado.

- ¡Ya, ya! No te desesperes, déjame contarte la historia…..esto pasó hace tres años, cuando estabas en primero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hace un tiempo atrás.**

Tezuka iba caminando por las canchas de tenis, era su primer día y no tenía amigos, ni quería tenerlos. Tomó su raqueta con la mano derecha y caminó hacia las canchas donde estaban sus sempais. Allí había un cuarteto jugando dobles y un par jugando sencillos. Tezuka caminó hacia el capitán e hizo una reverencia para que le permitiesen jugar. Como el capitán tenía una afiliación hacia Tezuka o era candidato a practicar la pedofilia con el chico de anteojos, le accedió a que entrenara con uno de los chicos de segundo quien parecía mirarlo con superioridad.

- ¿Ese chiquitín? –preguntó el muchacho de segundo-. Jajajaja, bueno, juguemos.

Tezuka tomó la raqueta con su mano derecha y empezó a jugar con el chico destrozándolo 6-0 en menos de veinte minutos, lo que ocasionó al muchacho una perdida existencial. Tezuka victorioso pasó a ser el favorito, derrotando a varios sempais a su camino, por diestra y siniestra con su mano menos fuerte.

- ¡Con que eres zurdo! –dijo uno de los muchachos que estaba en segundo-. ¿Y jugaste todo este tiempo con tu mano derecha? ¡Nos hiciste ver ridículos! –dijo el joven y levantó la raqueta para pegarle en el codo.

- Si en éste club se usan las raquetas para lastimar a la gente ¡Salgo de este equipo enseguida! –dijo Tezuka con odio.

Obviamente en ese entonces a Tezuka se le curaban las heridas rápidamente, pero ésta le duró un poquito más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Disculpe señora, pero ésto ya lo sé y la gente que lee el fic también lo sabe –dije cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Ya viene la parte interesante! –Dijo sacando más cartas-. Bueno….fue entonces cuando….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó un chico de primero a otro-. ¿Le enviarás una carta de amor a Tezuka?

- ¡Cállate Eiji! Te pueden oír –dijo el muchacho mientras escondía la carta detrás suyo.

- Es que es una sorpresa –dijo Eiji-. Me lo esperaba de Kawamura, de Oishi, incluso de Inui. Pero….de ti –dijo el chico.

- ¿Inui, Kawamura? ¿Tantos están detrás de Tezuka? –dijo con tristeza.

- ¡No, no! Digo, es que tú no pareces de esos chicos que….bueno, que salen con otros chicos –dijo sonrojado y apenado.

- ¡Eiji! ¿Hablas en serio? Soy el más gay y menos macho de todo el equipo de tennis. Hasta las niñas del equipo femenino me piden que me una a ellas –dijo sonrojado y mirando el suelo.

- Bueno, Bueno Fujiko –dijo cariñosamente-. ¿Y qué dice la carta?

- Pues, dice que…. ¡Espera! ¿Qué te tengo que contar a ti lo que dice la carta? –dijo fingiendo enfado, Eiji se escondió bajo su camisa.

- Sólo preguntaba.

- ¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al neko? –musitó con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

- Ok, ok, capté la directa –dijo el muchacho mientras volvía como antes-. Bien ¿se la darás en persona?

- ¿Estás loco? La pondré aquí, entre sus cosas….-dijo mientras colocaba la carta en uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra de Tezuka.

- A ver –dijo fisgoneando en la mochila de Tezuka-. ¡Mira! Compra chocolitas (1) –dijo robándole las bolsitas de la golosina y escuchando un ruido-. ¿Oíste eso?

- ¡El capitán! –Dijo Fuji mirando por la ventana-. ¡Corramos!

Inmediatamente los chicos se escondieron donde podían y vieron entrar al capitán y a Tezuka al vestuario. Ambos se cambiaron, Tezuka se puso su abrigo donde estaba la carta y salieron sin decir ni media palabra. Eiji y Fuji pudieron salir de su escondite.

- ¡Gracias a dios! Estaba quedándome sin aire –dijo Eiji mientras empezaba a respirar aire ¿puro?

- ¿Qué guardarán en ese armariote (2) los de tercero ¿un cadáver? –preguntó, ya que el olor que salía de él era horrible.

- ¡Tal vez hay zapatos sudados!

- No me digas –dijo con ironía-. Vamos a seguir a Tezuka.

- No puedo, tengo que ir a un…..emm….-trata de pensar una excusa-. A seguir….a….un chico…..llamado mmmm –pensando-. ¡Tezuka!

- Eres un idiota ¿te lo han dicho?

- ¿Eh? –duda.

- ¡Vamos! –gritó y tomó a Eiji de la mano, arrastrándolo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Hasta ahora no me ha dicho una mierda, sólo que Eiji me robaba las chocolitas. Ahora cuando lo vea le haré dar 500 vueltas alrededor de la cancha –dije enojado.

- Bueno, bueno, si me dejas terminar el relato tal vez podrías saber por qué te duele tú maldito brazo y cómo fue que eso pasó –dijo la mujer un poco harta de las interrupciones.

- ¡Ah, si! Prosiga –dije al final.

- Bien, entonces éste niño te siguió y….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fuji y Eiji estaban detrás de Tezuka, el cual seguía caminando por lo largo y ancho del pueblo previniendo lo peor. Como hacía mucho calor, entró a comprar un helado a la heladería, y obviamente Eiji no se hizo de rogar y también entró y pidió un súper imperial helado con crema, el cual Fuji le decía que no lo vería terminar porque su misión era perseguir a Tezuka y no comer helado.

Luego de una discusión existencial que si comer helado podía darle o no poderes para lograr sus objetivos y, obviamente, a Fuji, el cual ya estaba harto del griterío de Eiji, que ocasionó más de una vez ser descubiertos, cedió ante el helado y le pidió a Kikumaru que fuera más cauteloso. Pero pedirle eso a Kikumaru era como pedirle peras al olmo (3), por lo cual Fuji más de una vez se ocultó tras cualquier artefacto para que Tezuka no lo viera.

Una vez que Tezuka se acabó su helado y Eiji iba por la mitad del suyo, se secó la boca sacando de su bolsillo un papel y limpiándosela para luego tirarla a la basura, aunque ésto no fue observado bien por Fuji que una vez que Tezuka se fue de allí y Kikumaru terminó su helado, fue corriendo al bote de basura para ver "su carta de amor", manchada de chocolate y hecha bolita.

-……Así es lo que es mi amor para ti –musitó dolido.

- ¡Ah! Que rico helado, nya –suspiró gustoso Eiji acariciando su barriga-. ¡Fuji, mira, una nuez que se parece a Guillermo Vilas (4)! –Dijo Eiji con la nuez en la mano-. ¿Fuji? –Ve a su amigo con algo en las manos, cerca del bote de basura-. ¡Fuji! ¿Are? ¿Fujiko? ¿Estás bien?

-…..si…-musitó a regañadientes, apunto de llorar.

- Fuji ¿pasó algo? –Dijo viendo la carta en las manos-. ¿Esa no es tu carta?

- Tezuka la usó de servilleta –sollozó mientras apretaba fuerte el puño.

- Lo siento tanto Fujiko –musitó dolido también. Fuji se quitó las lágrimas y sonrió falsamente, aun con dolor-. ¿Estarás bien?

- Si….estaré bien…..Eiji, ¿me acompañarías a un lugar? –dijo Syusuke.

- ¡Claro Fujiko! –gritó con emoción.

Fuji y Eiji se dirigieron a un lugar frente a otra heladería. Kikumaru, después de irse a comprar un cono de helado, leyó el nombre de la tienda y se sorprendió.

- ¿Artículos de Brujería? –preguntó, pero ya Fuji estaba adentro comprando algo. Kikumaru enseguida lo alcanzó.

- Gracias –dijo Fuji mientras salía se chocó con Eiji-. Ya compré lo que necesito –mostró el libro.

- "Mil y una formas de tortura a distancia" –dijo Kikumaru leyendo el libro.

- Tezuka no sabe con quien se mete JAJAJAJAJAJA –rió malignamente y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Por primera vez Eiji agradecido tener a Fuji de amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿EH? ¿Me está diciendo que Syusuke Fuji, uno de mis mejores amigos, me hizo un vudú para lastimarme el brazo? –pregunté impresionado.

- Como oyó –dijo la mujer-. Obviamente –cerró sus ojos la anciana-. Yo al ser la mejor bruja de éste lugar di en el clavo, son veinte dólares –abre los ojos-. ¿Chico? ¿Oye, chico? –dijo mirando a su alrededor sin rastro de Tezuka-. Diablos, es la segunda vez en el día que me pasa.

Corrí durante todo lo que restaba de la tarde buscando frenéticamente la casa de Syusuke. Al ver que no la encontraba porque nunca había ido a su casa, suspiré resignado y me senté en la puerta de un hogar, nostálgicamente, sabiendo que Fuji me torturaría el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Tezuka? ¿Qué haces en la puerta de mi casa? –preguntó una voz familiar. Levanto el rostro y veo que quien está ahí es Fuji.

- ¡FUJI! –grité emocionado-. Vine a verte, quería hablar contigo –dije de lo más bueno.

- Oh Tezuka, que amable de tu parte, pasa por favor –dijo con amabilidad. Obviamente lo seguí por toda la casa hasta que entramos a su cuarto-. Espero no te incomode –dijo prendiendo la luz.

Incomodar era poco, en todo lo largo y ancho del cuarto había muñecos vudú, velas satánicas, libros sobre torturas y uno que otro intento de horca. Por un momento creí que estaba en la casa de Jack el destripador o peor aun, de Freddy Crucker.

- ¿Te sirvo algo? –preguntó mientras servía agua de un color extraño en un vaso.

- No gracias –musité pensando que podía ser algún jugo nutritivo de Inui.

- Y a que se debe tu visita –dijo cordialmente.

- Bueno Fuji, tú sabes que me duele el brazo, y bueno me encontré con una mujer en el camino que creo era clarividente –Fuji afirmaba sin entender mucho a donde quería ir, aunque ni yo sabía donde quería ir-. Bueno, ella me dijo que era por un hechizo con muñeco vudú.

- Jajajaja vudú –dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa-. ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel, ne? –dijo y por un momento pensé que estaba bromeando. Estaba frente a mis ojos varios muñecos de Mizuki entre otros que seguramente hirieron el orgullo suyo o de su hermano.

- Bueno y la mujer me dijo que….que eras tú –Fuji se sorprendió, como sino esperaba eso-. Dijo que fue por una carta, y escucha Syusuke, yo no sabía que me habías enviado una carta. ¡Yo nunca querría herirte!

- ¿Herirme? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Claro, yo….yo…..te amo Suke –dije lo más tierno posible.

- Yo también te amo….Mitsu….-dijo con cierta alegría.

- Yo, quería saber si: ¿tú quisieras ser mi novio? –musité sonrojándome levemente, el también se sonrojó y afirmó.

Esa noche nos besamos por primera vez, todo fue tan mágico.

Al día siguiente el brazo dejó de dolerme, aunque ahora, cada vez que hago enojar a Suke, me duele más. Te preguntas: ¿Cuál es el por qué y el cómo de mi brazo roto? Pues ahora ya lo sé: Fuji Syusuke.

**Fin**

Sé que es extraño el fic, pero me gusta lo extraño, con un final abierto, ya que supuestamente esto sigue en "Juguémosle una broma a Fuji". Así que está claro. Era más que nada para explicar un poco porque decía en ese fic que Fuji le había roto el brazo a Tezuka. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

_**Glosario:**_

(1) Chocolitas = o Bolitas de Chocolate o Choco Bolitas.

(2) Armariote = Armario, guardarropa, que es grande.

(3) Pedirle peras al olmo = Normalmente el olmo da oliva, no peras, pero eso es un juego de palabras.

(4) Guillermo Vilas = Tenista argentino que si por si me preguntan ¡NO TIENE CARA DE NUEZ! XD


End file.
